libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Conductor
Souls seek the bodies and experiences of the living. Soul conductors, specially trained tacticians, aim to use this truth. By adding select spirits to their network, these soul conductors can draw on their powers, shunt negative effects onto them, and bolster themselves and their allies. Spiritual Assistance (Su) The soul conductor can temporarily add a helpful spirit to his collective, using it to grant assistance to his allies or harass his enemies. As a swift action, the soul conductor can select a member of his collective within his line of sight. He summons a helpful spirit adjacent to that target. While this spirit is active, the soul conductor can, as a move action, use the aid another action on the target from any distance, as long as he can see the target. The spirit moves with the target, cannot be affected or destroyed, and lasts for a number of rounds equal to the soul conductor’s Charisma modifier (minimum 1). At 5th level and every four levels thereafter, this ability lasts an additional four rounds. This ability may be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + the soul conductor’s Intelligence modifier. Activating this ability again, while already in use, immediately causes the previous duration to end. This ability replaces coordinated strike. Harassing Spirit At 3rd level, the soul conductor can, as a swift action, select an enemy adjacent to a member of his collective targeted by his spiritual assistance. That ally is treated as if he were flanking the affected enemy until the end of the soul conductor’s next turn. This ability replaces telepathy. Collective Possession (Su) At 8th level, the soul conductor can permit his spirit to partially possess his allies, protecting and bolstering them. He may, as a swift action, end his current use of spiritual assistance to choose an ally in his collective. For one minute, or until the soul conductor uses Spiritual Assistance again (whichever happens first), the ally gains a bonus on Will saves equal to the soul conductor’s Charisma modifier. He also gains an additional +2 morale bonus to his choice of one of the following: attack rolls, damage rolls, or skill checks. In addition, the ally may end this effect prematurely (a swift mental action) to end one of the following effects on himself: cursed (with a manifester level no greater than the soul conductor’s), fatigued, paralyzed, shaken, or sickened. If an ally ends this ability this way, he may not benefit from collective possession again for one day. This ability replaces echo effect. Spiritual Sacrifice (Su) A master soul conductor can sacrifice a helpful spirit to attempt to save an ally. At 14th level, the soul conductor can, as an immediate action, end his current use of spiritual assistance and expend his psionic focus to create one of the following effects: * Allow a member of his collective to count as if they succeeded on a save that they failed. * Heal a member of his collective for an amount equal to the soul conductor’s class level. * Cause an attack targeting a member of his collective to suffer a penalty equal to half the soul conductor’s class level. This ability can only be used if the soul conductor currently has his spiritual assistance ability active. This ability replaces pooled knowledge. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path